


Written in Stone

by junkyreen



Series: Analogical [1]
Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Pining, ill write a happy ending if it ever actually happens to me, no happy ending, one sided! analogical, which isnt likely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyreen/pseuds/junkyreen
Summary: Virgil likes Logan, but it just wasn’t meant to be.





	Written in Stone

**Author's Note:**

> If you suffer a lot in real life and couldn’t resist writing it into a story clap your hands (Clap clap)  
> also logan is a little bit out of character but thats because this isn’t really about logan and anxiety lmao
> 
> (Alternatively: Evan Writes About Real Life)  
> Warning: pining, no happy ending.  
> Word Count: 1, 195  
> If you suffer a lot in real life and couldn’t resist writing it into a story clap your hands (Clap clap)
> 
> also logan is a little bit out of character but thats because this isn’t really about logan and anxiety lmao

Virgil smiled and laughed with Roman and Patton about how the only thing in the school’s vending machines that was fifty cents was animal crackers. He looked up as the bell rang and felt his smile waiver a bit. Regardless, he grabbed his bags and began walking towards the academic wing with his friends. He mentioned how he was worried about the second semester, his fifth period changing his lunch schedule into one in the middle of the normal two, and gym as well. He waved goodbye to Patton as he ran off to his own separate class, and walked into Honors English with Roman. He moved to sit in his normal seat, which was kind of across of roman, but to the side a bit. It was odd because he was good friends with Roman but rarely sat with him in the two classes they had together. 

Dropping his bag on the floor as he sat down, he unzipped it and brought out his binder and book. He also hadn’t finished his soda, so he put that at the edge of his desk and with his ever-perfectionist mind lined it up with the corner as best he could. He pulled out the bag of chips that he had stuffed in his pockets and continued to eat them as he waited for class to start. He looked nowhere particular, but when Logan came in sooner than he usually did, Virgil looked up at him. He watched as the other man walked around the circle of chairs and took the seat next to him. He didn’t say anything but waved at Logan, which was responded with a wave back. As his teacher walked over to begin the class he remembered he had something to show her. He called her over and pulled out an old notebook. 

“You asked how I knew those terms, and it was because a couple years ago my class made these notebooks just filled with terms,” he said as he flipped through the book. He stopped at the persuasion techniques page. “We didn’t take notes, but we did briefly talk about it and I remembered that.” 

“Yeah, I was just wondering because those are terms that are the base of next year, so you’re ahead of the game now,” she responded. 

Virgil smiled and turned to Logan, who had begun talking. “Even I don’t know those terms, yet.”

 “Ha, Logan, I can one-up you in something!” Virgil let out, making both his teacher and Logan laugh. Virgil smiled more and looked straight ahead, knowing that if he were to look at Logan as he smiled he would start thinking about all the romantic possibilities, and wouldn’t be able to stop. He’d also probably start shaking because he shouldn’t be thinking like that. 

‘Logan is straight,’ he reminded himself silently, putting his notebook back in his bag. ‘He is off limits. He won’t fall for you. He would be grossed out by your feelings if he knew.’ 

He payed attention as his teacher explained about a writing assignment that they needed to finish for the end of the semester. He could keep focused for enough time, luckily. After Virgil got his own computer, he sat back down in his seat. He booted up his Chromebook and logged in to google. He did everything the teacher asked as she further explained the assignment.

 When they were left to do his own thing, he knew he was about to be distracted by Logan. He sighed as he turned on his music and put in one earbud. They exchanged small talk together before they both decided to actually get work done. Virgil got so far as creating his cover page and making titles for he three paragraphs of his essay before he was distracted. 

He mostly was distracted by making sure he wasn’t distracted by Logan. He could keep his mind off the other man for a few minutes before he thought about him again. Without turning his head, he looked at where he was typing his essay and gazed dreamily at his hands.

 He really wanted to hold hands with him. Really badly. He imagined holding hands and having a conversation with Logan as they walked down the hall to one of their classes and smiled slightly. The thought both calmed him down and stressed him out. He couldn’t think like that, it would only make his feelings worsen. 

So he shook his head and pulled out the short story he was working with. He thought about what to write and began making a bullet point list of points to make in his last paragraph before he skipped back up to his first paragraph, the summary, and began typing. Managing to type two sentences before he had to stop and think, Virgil was proud of himself. 

He stopped and messed with his bangs, combing a hand through them and adjusting them to keep them out of his eyes. He then stared at a wall, trying to think of what to write before he figured it out. He started typing quickly, wanting to write down the summary in the best words he had thought of before losing the idea. He typed swiftly, integrating quotes and everything. As he was typing one of the last few parts, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Logan seemed to be facing his direction. He finished typing the last sentence and then looked up. 

For a moment, he refused to look at Logan before he caved and glanced at him. Logan moved his head and looked ahead, not looking Virgil in the eyes. Virgil frowned, thinking maybe he knew but then thought, no, Logan was too dense. Logan wouldn’t figure it out even if he had actually read the messages that were on his phone the other day. 

Virgil sighed and looked back at his computer screen. 

This bothered him. He knew that Logan was straight- he was outright told one of the first few days they met. So Logan was off limits. 

Virgil breathed in and took a quick glance at Logan and thought about Logan hugging him. He thought about burying his head in Logan’s neck as he laughed at something stupid. He thought about holding Logan’s hand. Then he thought about the fact that he put on chapstick just in case Logan made a move and kissed him. 

He really wanted Logan to kiss him. 

He looked at Logan and smiled behind his hand. 

He looked back at Logan’s hand once more, noticing that he had stopped typing and was resting them on the keys. He was desperate to hold those hands. He really wanted to get some form of contact with him, but knew that since they weren’t sharing a table it would be too out of the ordinary. He looked back at his computer and typed another sentence slowly. Without moving his head, he looked at Logan’s face and admired it for a moment, regardless of the fact it hurt his eyes to look that way. 

He knew Logan didn’t like him, but he wished that they could be together.


End file.
